


Come on, Honey

by balancingbookact



Series: Teen Danbert [2]
Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Danbert, M/M, Teenage AU, dan and herbert are high school sweethearts, dan just wants to make out, herberts a prude, just 70s teen vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balancingbookact/pseuds/balancingbookact
Summary: Just a drabble about Herbert and Dan, senior high school sweethearts, hanging out in Dan's room and listening to music. Herbert wants to study but Dan wants Herbert~
Relationships: Daniel Cain/Herbert West
Series: Teen Danbert [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011393
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Come on, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> It brings me great joy to imagine these two mad scientists as a jock/nerd teenage couple in the 70s. So I hope you enjoy this little indulgent thing.

“Can you tell I’m excited?”

“Yes, Dan.”

Dan grinned at Herbert’s dry response as he slid the record free of it’s case. Of course Herbert knew. The new Redbone album had been all Dan would talk about for the last week. He knew Herbert didn’t care much for music and merely tolerated Dan’s animated chatter in his ear as they walked and sat together, but he’d still gone to the music shop with Dan. He’d walked by his side as he browsed the rows and rows of vinyls and cassettes, only remarking on the lone Tchaikovsky album he’d spotted on display at the classical section.

Now Dan gently placed the record down on the player, watching it spin in a gentle circle as he put the needle down. The soft strum of a guitar accompanied by a light, thumping beat filled the room. Dan sighed, letting the music wash over his shoulders and into his ears.

He turned to Herbert, who was lying on his stomach on the bed, reading over the the textbook open on the pillow in front of him. His socked feet were bent up and crossed at the ankles, his elbows propped up and chin in his hands. He looked posed like a girl on the phone to her sweetheart; all he needed was a cord twirled around his finger and some kind of skimpy pyjamas. The thought sent a pleasant rush through him and he looked to Herbert’s exposed pale ankles, peeking out from the cuffs of his slacks.

Lolly Vegas’ voice crooned from the dresser, the sound curling around Dan’s waist and tugging. Herbert flipped a page, his glasses slipping down his nose. He pushed them back without breaking his hooded gaze from the text.

Music in the air and Herbert on his bed; Dan couldn’t ask for more.

He slid onto the bed beside Herbert, the mattress dipping under his weight and rolling Herbert towards him until their hipbones bumped together. Herbert still didn’t look away from his book and only sighed when Dan ducked his head to trail kisses up his neck.

“Dan,” Herbert started but Dan just hummed, his lips pressed to the tender skin just beneath Herbert’s ear. “We haven’t even started our homework yet. You know the rules.”

‘No funny business until the books are closed’ were Herbert’s exact words after he’d gotten an A- on a Biology test and decided the reason being he’d been too distracted rolling around with Dan when he should’ve been studying. Ever since he’d been militant in insisting they not even touch each other until the entire week’s worth of homework was done.

This certain rule had left Dan more restless than ever. Not only could he not so much as graze Herbert’s hand at school, but now he had to wait even longer when they were alone before he could finally fulfil the long list of things involving Herbert that would pile up in his head over the course of the day: hook his arms around Herbert and squeeze until the other boy turned pink. Run his fingers through his hair until it resembled a dark, spiky bird’s nest.

More than anything he wanted to kiss Herbert. Kiss him silly until their mouths were red and swollen, then kiss him some more. Kiss him in all the places he covered with pressed linen and knitted argyle. Kiss him until his pert, pink lips parted and he made those delightful noises that had Dan’s toes curling in his socks. He wanted to kiss him badly.

So he kissed along his jaw, up to his ear, where he nipped at the lobe, making Herbert squirm. By the time he reached Herbert’s mouth he was above him, hands pressed to the sheets either side of his head and knees straddling his hips. He brushed his lips against Herbert’s, drinking in the little sound Herbert made, reeling in the feel of fingers slowly creeping up his ribs to grab at his back and urge him down. But Dan stayed where he was, hovering over him and letting his eyes paint the picture to his memory of Herbert splayed out underneath him, his glasses crooked and his big, expressive eyes locked on Dan’s.

The afternoon light filtering through the gaps in the curtains looked like beams of warm honey, painting Herbert’s milky skin in a golden glow. Dan loved him like this; his rigid posture melted and relaxed against the mattress, his usually-hard lines softened and blurred at the edges until his eyelids drooped and he gazed up at Dan with a rare placidness. Dan loved the normal surly curl of his mouth and intense eyes but that was the Herbert everyone got to see. This Herbert, who was like hot glass, warm enough to bend from his natural unyielding state, was only for Dan.

Dan bent down to seal their mouths together, to take that pert lower lip between his teeth and suck, but Herbert turned his face away at the last second.

“You’re trying to distract me,” he said, working his fingers into the groove of Dan’s shoulder blades.

Dan huffed a laugh against Herbert’s cheek, chasing his mouth. “Is it working?”

“You wish.” But there wasn’t any ice in his words. Still though, he pulled at Dan’s shirt, easing him away. “We can study first, then do…whatever this is.”

“This can be whatever you want…” He kissed the corner of his mouth, feeling Herbert’s smirk against his lips.

“You and I want different things, I think,” Herbert said, knocking his knee against Dan’s thigh.

“Mmm, do we?” Dan rolled his hips down and was rewarded with a surprised gasp and Herbert gripping him tighter.

 _“Dan.”_ His voice was half admonishment, half pleasure.

“Herbert,” Dan murmured back, keeping their hips flush together, grinding down in slow circles until Herbert was quietly moaning in his ear, sending a twist of desire low in his gut.

He was getting hard, he knew. He could feel the blood rushing south, between his legs, the noises spilling unburdened from Herbert’s parted lips spurring him on. _Finally,_ he thought. _I’m going to spend my afternoon the way any guy did with their sweetheart._

Just when he reached down to unzip his pants Herbert’s hands left his back and shoved hard at his chest, sending him rolling. His back hit the wall with a thud and he barely had time to register what was going on when Herbert threw the textbook at him.

Dan scrambled to catch it and Herbert leaned in, his voice pitched low, “let _that-“_ he palmed at Dan’s erection, making him gasp at the sudden rush of pleasure, “-be some motivation. Now, read me question three on page 352.” He fished his notebook and pencil out from his bag and sat, looking expectantly at Dan.

Dan, his boner pressing painfully against his zipper, looked back at Herbert, recognised that stubborn set to his eyes, and groaned.

“I’ll quiz you after and if you get 95% or higher we can do mouth stuff,” Herbert said brightly.

Dan sat back and appraised the clock on the wall. Herbert’s curfew was in forty-seven minutes. If he hurried…

“Okay, fine. List three roles of phospholipids-“

Herbert smiled, pleased, and scribbled down in his notebook while they sat on the bed, their legs tangled together and Redbone playing around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll definitely write more teen danbert stuff but whether it's more drabbles or an actual story is to be seen. I also draw stuff on my Tumblr, crocodile-queen so check me out :) Thanks!


End file.
